theanthony28495adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Woody Pan
DarkLord62892's Movie-Spoof of the Disney Films "Peter Pan (1953)". Cast: * Peter Pan - Woody (Toy Story) * Wendy Darling - Merida (Brave) * John Darling - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh (2011)) * Michael Darling - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Tinker Bell - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Captain Hook - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * Mr. Smee - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) * Tick-Tack the Crocodile - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) * The Lost Boys - Louis Leonowens (The King and I), Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory), Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) and Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Tiger Lily - Bo Peep (Toy Story) * The Indian Chief - Wrong Riders (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Nana - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Mary Darling - Elsa The Snow Queen (Frozen) * George Darling - Jack Frost (Rise Of The Guardians) * Red Haired Mermaid - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Black Haired Mermaid - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Yellow Haired Mermaid - Moana * Other Red Haired Mermaid - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Other Black Haired Mermaid - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) * Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * The Pirates - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), Prince Hans (Frozen), Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Dr. Calico (Bolt), Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland), Night Master (Yin Yang Yo!), Jack O'Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween), Gaston (Beauty and the Beast), Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians), Academy Teacher (The Little Prince (2015)), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) and Hades (Hercules) * Singing Pirate with Accordion - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Hippopotamus - Pat (Pat and Stan) * Ape Family - Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys), Kala (Tarzan) and Abu (Aladdin) * Rhinoceros - Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) * Bear - Boog (Open Season) * Surprise Animal - Big Bad Wolf (The Three Little Pigs) * Indians - Thugs (Melody Time) and Cards (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), Chakal and Cuchillo (The Book of Life) * Pirate with Hot Water Kettle - King Candy (Wreck-It-Ralph) * Indian Chief's Wife - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Brave and Squaw - Manolo Sánchez and Maria Posada (The Book of Life) * Brave's Mother In-Law - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) Scenes: Woody Pan Part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") Woody Pan Part 2 - Meet the Leo Darling Family Woody Pan Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow Woody Pan Part 4 - Woody Chase his Shadow/Merida and Woody Meet Woody Pan Part 5 - Christopher Robin and Leo Meet Woody/Mrs. Brisby in a Sulky Mood Woody Pan Part 6 - Woody Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") Woody Pan Part 7 - Meet Captain Robert Callaghan and the Villains/Duke of Weselton VS Joanna Woody Pan Part 8 - Captain Robert Callaghan Attacks Woody and the Darling Children Woody Pan Part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Mrs. Brisby Tries to Kill Merida (740 Subscribers) Woody Pan Part 10 - ("Following the Leader") Captured by the Cowboys and Animated Indians Woody Pan Part 11 - Woody and Merida Meet the Mermaids/Captain Jack O'Lantern Kidnaps Sally Woody Pan Part 12 - Jack Skellington Tricks Captain Robert Callaghan/Saving Bo Peep Woody Pan Part 13 - Robert Callaghan's Next Plan Woody Pan Part 14 - ("What Made The Red Man") Woody Pan Part 15 - Mrs. Brisby Help Captain Robert Callaghan Woody Pan Part 16 - Big Chief Woody/I Had a Mother Once Woody Pan Part 17 - ("Your Mother and Mine")/Kidnapped by Captain Robert Callaghan Woody Pan Part 18 - ("The Elegant Captain Robert Callaghan)"/A Bomb! Woody Pan Part 19 - Woody Saves Cares About Mrs. Brisby Woody Pan Part 20 - Woody VS. Captain Robert Callaghan/Robert Callaghan the Joanna the Goannafish Woody Pan Part 21 - Home Again/Finale Woody Pan Part 22 - Ending Credits ''Trivia: *This film marks the debut of Merida, Christopher Robin, Leo, The Duke of Weselton, Joanna, Elsa The Snow Queen and Jack Frost.'' *''This is the 14th Movie-Spoof of DarkLord62892.'' Category:DarkLord62892 Category:DarkLord62892's Channel Category:Channel Category:Channels Category:Parody Category:Parodies Category:Peter Pan Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs